


I’ll try to picture me without you but I can’t

by isthepartyover



Series: can't stop won't stop au [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Big Hero 6 AU, M/M, spoilers if you haven't seen the movie!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newsies Big Hero 6 AU where Davey is Tadashi and Jack is Hiro but they’re not related and Davey lives but has been in a coma</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll try to picture me without you but I can’t

As soon as the police get there and they’ve all piled into Specs’ car, Jack’s phone starts trilling, breaking the stunned silence that’s hung over them since it ended.

He answers without looking at the caller ID, and is shocked to her Les on the other end.

“Jack? Oh my god, oh my god, you gotta-”

“Les? Les, what’s going on, is Da-“ Jack chokes on the name, still shaken by everything that’s happened over the past few days (well, to be fair, he’s been a mess since the fire months ago, but more so recently).

“You should- Jack, just get over here. As soon as possible.”

And before Jack could say anything more, the little bastard had hung up on him.

He turns to Race in the driver’s seat, and just says, “I need to- hospital.” and Race nods and hits the gas.

**

Davey had no idea what the hell was going on.

Okay, he remembered the fire and pain and then waking up in a cool hospital bed, but what he kept getting stuck on was the fact that it had been three months since the fire.

He had been unconscious for three whole months as his (ugly oh god they were horrible looking) scars healed and every doctor had apparently told everyone that he wasn’t going to ever wake up.

And now that they had, what seemed like hundreds of doctors kept coming in and taking him for tests or taking his blood or his vitals or some other thing.

Davey knew it was necessary, but he just wanted one moment alone with Les, who kept looking at him like he was some kind of god.

He also wanted to spend time with Jack, but he wasn’t there.

As the nurse wheeled him back to his little room for the thirteenth time that day, Davey heard a small commotion, and the sound of heavy footfalls before a figure rounded the corner in front of them, and skidded to a stop, gaping and breathing heavily.

Jack looked exhausted and a little broken, and Davey wanted to wrap him in a hug and never let him go.

The nurse pushing him kept moving, and Jack fell into step with Davey’s bed, wordless and not meeting his eyes anymore but gripping the bedrail like it was his lifeline.

Davey lifted his bandaged hand and put it on top of Jack’s, wanting to comfort him and realizing a little too late that his injuries might be the source of his distress.

A stray thought crossed his mind, wondering if Crutchie would make the same mistake and if he should edit his programming, before he snapped back to reality.

His ‘bot didn’t matter now. What mattered was Jack and Les and his family and his group of wacky misfits that he had made friends with, they were what mattered. They all must have been worried sick about him, and-

The nurse parked his bed and hooked back up all the wires, and then left him alone with his little brother and- well, Davey wasn’t quite sure what he and Jack were. There had been a moment, before the fire, where he had thought maybe, just maybe they might be more than friends, but then…

Jack was staring at him, Davey noticed, his expression a mix of sadness and worry and anger and…and was that joy? Davey couldn’t tell, but he knew Jack was staring at his scars, his eyes following the trail of patchy red-brown skin up his arms and neck, and then settling on the one large spot under his left ear that almost reached his mouth.

Les was the one to break the silence, just when Davey was beginning to feel self-conscious and uncomfortable.

“Didja get him?” he asked, looking at Jack with expectant eyes and confusing Davey. “I heard there was a commotion downtown, and I thought maybe…“

Jack blinked, and nodded slowly, seeming to deflate a little. “I-yeah. Yeah.”

Les grinned and looked over at Davey, then back to Jack, grin fading. “Do you want to tell him, or should I?”

“Tell me what?” Davey asked, rolling his eyes when neither boy paid any attention to him.

“I-I need to.” Jack breathed, sounding mournful. “You didn’t-you weren’t there for any of it, and-and there’s something else.”

Les nodded solemnly. “Is everyone else downstairs?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to go tell them what’s going on with Davey then.” Les announced, smiling warmly at Davey. “I’ll be right back. Promise.”

“Be careful.” Davey warned, and Les’ smile got a little bigger.

“I always am.” Les replied before heading outside.

Jack sighed and took the chair he had been sitting in.

“So, there’s something I need to tell you first.” Jack started, quietly.

***

By the end of his story, Jack was crying a little, viciously wiping away at the few tears that had slid down his cheek and not meeting Davey’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Jack said, clearly waiting to be scolded and yelled at, and Davey’s heart broke all over again over Jack’s past.

“No, no don’t be.” Davey immediately told him, reaching out for Jack. “We can-Crutchie can be rebuilt. What matters to me is that-is that you’re safe. And that everyone else is, too, but-but I’m just relieved that you’re alright.”

Jack shook his head, but smiled and moved to sit next to Davey on his bed, leaning on him. “I’m glad you’re alright, too. I-I missed you so much.”

His voice was quiet again, and Davey put his hand on Jack’s again and squeezed.

“Sorry.” Davey hummed, and Jack laughed, bright and loud and much more like his Jack and Davey smiled.

“Why’re you sorry?” Jack asked, turning to look at him.

“Because I ran into a burning building?”

“Nah, you were just trying to do something good. Can’t be upset with you for that.” Jack hummed. “You’re alright now, so I’m glad. And as a bonus, you’re still pretty.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Davey asked, side-eyeing his friend curiously. “Even with my scars?”

“…Yeah.” Jack admitted, smiling softly. “You’re gorgeous, even with your scars.”

There was a beat of silence, and then they both started speaking at once.

“So, before the fire-” “I didn’t get to tell you-”

They both laughed, and Davey motioned for Jack to go first.

“Well, before the fire started, I was going to- I wanted to tell you…I was going to ask you out.” Jack told him, blushing, and Davey felt his breathing stop momentarily. “And-and then the fire happened and you were in that coma and even though they kept telling us and telling us that you weren’t going to live and you were never going to wake up, I just kept hoping…and then…then I kind of stopped? Believing you’d wake up, I mean, and I feel really awful about it now but I did and it would have been my biggest regret if you-”

Davey hadn’t really been listening, too busy silently freaking out because Jack liked him too holy shit before realizing the adorable idiot was still babbling about something, and davey grinned to himself before leaning over and silencing his best friend with a kiss.

He could feel Jack freeze up before pulling away a little, breathlessly asking, “So, you…?”

Davey nodded, and Jack grinned like a child before kissing him, neither stopping that time until they heard a shout of, “Well would you look at at that?”

They looked up to see their friends at the door, Katherine running over and hugging them both as the others smiled and gathered around the bed.

“We all were takin’ bets right before we came up.” Race admitted. “Dave, your brother just cleaned up.”

“And it’s about time.” Katherine laughed, kissing both of their cheeks. “I’m glad you’re alright, Davey.”

“We all are.” Specs grinned.

Jack squeezed his hand, and Davey smiled, feeling the happiest he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be a thing I write more of, so feel free to come talk with me about this on my tumblr (jinglenewsies.tumblr.com) :D also much thanks to my lovely Meg, idea encourager and co-conspirator <3


End file.
